


That's not a request.

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Dubious Consent, Forced, Greg fights the government, M/M, Mycroft loves it, Oral Sex, Stand off between powerful men, bound and gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Much better. Be a good little cock sucker and I’ll sign your papers.” All rational left Greg’s mind, he was going to lose his job for this, god knows what else would happen but he refused to think of anything but that hot, wet warmth enveloping his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The atmosphere was palpable as the two men stared each other out, neither willing to concede and both knowing the Detective Inspector was stepping far beyond the line. 

“I am not giving him up, the guy’s a bloody murderer, I don’t care what the hell you want with him, I’m not giving him up until I get that confession.” 

Mycroft remained much calmer than Greg but his voice showed he wasn’t to be messed with. 

“Sign the papers Inspector, you fail to realise this is not a request.”

Greg let out a small chuckle in frustration, “I’ve had enough of your orders, I know how they work but no, no, I’m not giving him up, I’ve searched too damn long to lock that sick bastard up.”

The argument carried on for much longer than it should have, Greg too stubborn to back down, Mycroft too powerful to cave. The elder of the Holmes, sitting in his trademark three piece suit and fiddling with his umbrella in a rather menacing manner, kept his composure yet was fast losing his patience with the DI. 

“This is a government issue, Inspector, sign the papers. There is no choice in this matter for you.”

“I’m sick of bending over backwards for the bloody government. The answer is no.”

Unfortunately for Greg the matter was taken out of his hands after Mycroft refused to waste any more time and had a superior overrule Greg’s stubbornness. His actions, as unsuccessful as they were, left their mark on the bureaucrat. No one stood up to Mycroft, not in business anyhow, Sherlock was always going against him and his darling assistant Anthea was a favourite as she never minced her words with him but when it came to his professional standing he always got his own way without hassle. Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, he had certainly caught the man’s eye. A handsome silver haired man, slightly older, rugged and that he certainly had guts to stand up for what he believed in. Sherlock had been working with Gregory for a while now therefore naturally a background check had been carried out long ago and tabs kept on the man but perhaps it was time to pay a little more attention to the Detective Inspector. 

Greg meanwhile was simply frustrated. Another damn Holmes coming in and thinking he owned the place and this one had the damn government behind him. Standing up to the suit was going to get him in a world of shit at work but it had to be done, the suspect had murdered several people, he was dangerous and it was definitely him, all evidence pointed to him but the damn politics came into play and god knows what would happen, most likely let go when he handed over information. This system was a joke and he wouldn’t let Mycroft bloody Holmes and his people let a damn psychopath roam the streets. 

Greg refused to give up on the case, the guy had an accomplice, he had to have one, all signs pointed to it and because of the damn intervention for Holmes he didn’t get to interrogate the scum to find out who it was. An email soon arrived with an order from the office of Mycroft Holmes to cease the search, Greg ignored it no matter the shit he’d get into for it. When he pulled in a suspect for questioning he knew what was coming, Mycroft was going to show up making his demands again. 

When Greg returned to his office he was surprised at the speed of the man.

“Mr Holmes, to what do I owe the _pleasure _”__

__“Don’t act coy, Inspector, sign the forms and I’ll be on my way.”_ _

__Of course it was pointless, Lestrade had no intention of signing and Mycroft could tell that simply from the look in the older man’s eyes. An argument ensued, Greg standing his ground, defending his job and getting more and more worked up when Mycroft stayed unbelievably calm. Mycroft was skilled at keeping his face relaxed, inside he was seething at the man but no more than a smirk broke his lips._ _

__The fucking smirk was the last of it, Greg stood from his desk and stormed to stand in front of Mycroft, “Go, run to my bosses, I’m signing nothing for you.” There seemed to be a slight disdain for the man in his voice._ _

__Mycroft refused to be talked down to and stood to match Greg’s stare, pushing the chair back but their bodies ended up uncomfortably close, Mycroft used this to his advantage and attempted to intimidate the man._ _

__“Sign. The. Papers.” Mycroft held back from hissing the words._ _

__Greg looked him over, smug git, he wasn’t winning this. “Piss off, Holmes. At least your brother has a bit of sense when it comes to criminals. You and your twisted bloody morals.”_ _

__Now Mycroft was angered, he took the step closer, closing the space between their bodies and practically growled, “You are making a very powerful enemy, Inspector.”_ _

__Greg’s blood boiled as he grabbed Mycroft’s tie, “And you’ve no idea what you’ve done either.” He kissed the man roughly, backing him against the wall. “The government isn’t fucking me over anymore, Holmes.” The DI pressed his body tightly to Mycroft’s, capturing his reluctant mouth again before his hands roamed over the politician’s body. “I’m sick of you stealing my fucking suspects and leaving me with nothing. You want something from me then you’ll be giving me something in return.” Greg didn’t give him a chance to reply and devoured his mouth again, biting on his bottom lip. “Get on your fucking knees!”_ _

__Mycroft had been totally shocked by the action and had no chance to protest between the rough kisses. He had choices here of course, they were in a public building, there were people outside the office, all he need do was push Greg off him or call for help and the situation would end. So why hadn’t he done that? It was the tightening in his trousers that stopped him, the fact that no one had ever attempted to dominate one of the most dominant men in the United Kingdom, this was a first and losing all control felt amazing. Mycroft sank to his knees and looked up at the exasperated Inspector._ _

__“Well? I don’t have to bloody tell you do I, Holmes? Suck. My. Cock. _That’s not a request. _”___ _

____Mycroft took a deep breath and reached up to undo Greg’s trousers, slowly pulling them down to his thighs along with his boxers, revealing his half hard cock. Licking his lips he contemplated leaving again but gave in and took hold of the shaft in his hand as he flicked his tongue over the head of Greg’s cock. Mycroft was rather impressed with the musky scent and salty taste, it was so very manly and he expected nothing less from the Detective Inspector. Licking a stripe along the length, Mycroft relaxed slightly and began to take pleasure in rolling his tongue over the prick, feeling it harden in his hand._ _ _ _

____“No fucking teasing, Holmes.” Greg snapped as he grabbed hold of the dark ginger hair and forced his cock into the man’s mouth, trusting his hips and letting out the smallest of moans. It was obscene, that prim and proper posh asshole with his mouth stretched around his cock, filthy, and bloody gorgeous. This wasn’t for Mycroft’s pleasure though, this was Greg’s and he made that clear as he thrust into the elder Holmes mouth and began fucking his throat._ _ _ _

____“Much better. Be a good little cock sucker and I’ll sign your papers.” All rational left Greg’s mind, he was going to lose his job for this, god knows what else would happen but he refused to think of anything but that hot, wet warmth enveloping his cock._ _ _ _

____As he looked down he say Mycroft trying not to gag, the tears filling his eyes as Greg pushed his entire length down his throat. The British Government was debauched and god was it the sexiest thing Greg had ever bloody seen. The longer he looked the closer he got and clearly he wasn’t the only one enjoying it as he saw Mycroft reach for his own bulge._ _ _ _

____“Did I say you could touch yourself, whore?” he kicked the man’s hand away, punishing him with harder thrusts and a tighter grip on his wispy hair. Calling Mycroft Holmes a whore, he was surely going to pay for that._ _ _ _

____The orgasm was coming, he could feel his body tense, electrical impulses firing and a warmth in his gut. “Shit, Myc…” was all he managed to get out before he came in the man’s mouth, keeping his cock in and forcing Mycroft to swallow and lick him clean. Greg took a moment to get his breath back before tucking his soft, sensitive cock back into his boxers._ _ _ _

____“You’ve some uses then.” He turned his back to Mycroft and went back to his desk, leaving the usually well kempt man in a kneeling heap._ _ _ _

____Mycroft closed his eyes and tried to work out if this had truly just happened. He took the pocket square from his breast pocket and wiped his mouth and the drool that had fallen. Using his hands he smoothed his hair and stood to do the same with his suit. Words failed him completely, he’d loved it, loved being forced and controlled, he even loved the names, he felt utterly filthy and he wanted more._ _ _ _

____Greg signed the papers and threw them at Mycroft. “Now we both got something. Get out of my office.”_ _ _ _

____Mycroft nodded and took the file of papers as he left. His voice hoarse from the pounding his throat had taken, Mycroft croaked out, “Until next time, Inspector.”_ _ _ _


	2. Summoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks had passed and there seemed to be no repercussion from his actions with Mycroft, thank God. Greg was quite surprised he could get away with doing something so extreme to the man who controlled every situation he was in. Maybe he enjoyed it, he was hard at the time, he didn’t complain or scold, there was the slight chance he wasn’t getting punished for it because Mycroft liked it and if that was the case then perhaps their next meeting would be more of the same. That didn’t stop Greg worrying when he got a summons to Mycroft’s office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I decided to add a little more.

Two weeks had passed and there seemed to be no repercussion from his actions with Mycroft, thank God. Greg was quite surprised he could get away with doing something so extreme to the man who controlled every situation he was in. Maybe he enjoyed it, he was hard at the time, he didn’t complain or scold, there was the slight chance he wasn’t getting punished for it because Mycroft liked it and if that was the case then perhaps their next meeting would be more of the same. That didn’t stop Greg worrying when he got a summons to Mycroft’s office. 

Entering the formal office building, Greg fidgeted with his car keys, nervous. Was this it, was he going to walk in to an arrest or his boss sacking him? Mycroft’s assistant showed him into the office where the bureaucrat sat alone, behind his desk, not raising his head when Greg walked in. 

“Thank you, Anthea.” Mycroft dismissed his assistant and Greg sheepishly took a seat. “I’m sure you wish to know why I’ve brought you here, Inspector.” 

“Well, I’m assuming it’s…”

Mycroft cut him off, “About my brother, yes. Have you been speaking with him lately?”

Sherlock? Mycroft wanted to talk about the pain in the ass consulting detective? That was a relief. “Not since he was on a case last week. I’ve had nothing he’s been needed for so no need to…”

Mycroft cut him off again, “Yes, I’m aware of how my brother operates.” His tone condescending. “I require you keep a closer eye on him, Inspector. Dr Watson’s engagement and pending move is affecting him far greater than he would admit to. You are to observe and prevent him from falling into old habits. Do I make myself clear?”

Greg scoffed. Yes, he’d be there for Sherlock, he cared for the bloke, considered them friends even if Sherlock didn’t but Mycroft and that damn tone of voice, it sparked that same anger in him. 

“I’ll look out for him but I’m not babysitting him. He won’t like it and he won’t co-operate. You’re his brother, you should be the one caring for him.” 

“My brother will not accept any interference from myself, hence I am procuring your services, Inspector.”

“I’m not on your payroll, Mycroft, you can force me to do a lot but not this. Now if that’s all?” Greg stood and made for the door. 

“You _will _do this, Gregory.” Mycroft’s voice was firm and authoritarian, it caused Greg to pause at the door.__

__“I believe we discussed this before, Mr Holmes,” Greg slowly swivelled on his heels as he decided to take a risk, “If you want to order me about then I have to get something in return.”_ _

__There was a hint of reddening in Mycroft’s cheeks, barely there but it screamed consent to Greg. The detective inspector turned back to the door and locked it, it may have been a pointless gesture, no doubt Mycroft had arranged this and had his assistant well warned not to allow anyone in._ _

__“So you liked being a whore did you? Got a taste for my cock? You don’t need me looking out for Sherlock, do you? You just wanted used again, filthy slut you are.”_ _

__This was Mycroft’s office, everyone who stepped in here was at his control, he broke rulers of countries, destroyed political figures and dictated the running of the United Kingdom, _no one _had ever had the upper hand on Mycroft in this office, it was his terrain. Greg controlling him was fantastically erotic and he had craved it every day since but was it wise to have it take place in his office, his domain?___ _

____“I assure you, Gregory, I…”_ _ _ _

____“You nothing. You don’t speak unless I tell you too, got it? I’m tired of listening to your crap. Now get over here like a good little pet.”_ _ _ _

____Mycroft snarled but rose from his seat to confront the DI, he might’ve wanted this but that didn’t mean he was going to be a willing little submissive, that wasn’t the way Mycroft Holmes worked._ _ _ _

____“Now see here, Gregory!” Mycroft squared up to him and got a slap on his freckled cheek for his trouble._ _ _ _

____“I told you not to speak. Don’t. Disobey. Me.” Greg grabbed the man’s tie and pulled him in for a hungry kiss, devouring his mouth, his tongue claiming dominance over the other man’s._ _ _ _

____Mycroft was genuinely shocked by the slap, he hadn’t expected it at all and the sensation went straight to his groin. “We are in _my _office, I shall do as I please.” He snapped when the kiss was broken.___ _ _ _

______“Just try me, posh sod.” Greg growled as he pushed Mycroft over his desk, “I won’t play nice, Mycroft.” He whispered threateningly as he grabbed the younger man’s wrists, pulled them behind his back and ripped off his tie to secure them. “Look at you, ass in the air, just waiting, begging for my cock.” He chuckled and reached round to unbutton and unzip Mycroft’s trousers, pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles. “Beautiful. Nice pert arse for someone who sits on it all day.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mycroft narrowed his eyes and began to retort only to be cut off by a stinging slap to his backside. Quickly three more followed, spread over his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You need to learn a lesson, you’re just bloody lucky I’ve to go back to the office or I’d spank you ‘til you bleed.” Greg admired his reddened handprint on the man’s ass, “Next time, Mycroft, definitely next time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taking the handkerchief from Mycroft’s breast pocket, Greg stuffed it in his mouth, “There, that’ll keep you quiet.” He took a step back and stopped to stare at the usually so collected man, bent over a desk, hands tied behind his back, suit in place apart from his trousers around his ankles and bare arse in the air, waiting. “I’m sure there’s a lot of people who’d want to see this. Mycroft Holmes is just a cock whore, bends over for anyone. Maybe some should see…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______An audible click followed and Mycroft panicked, genuine panic, Gregory had taken a photo of him in this position. If that was to get out, to be seen by anyone, it had the potential to ruin him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I told ya I wouldn’t play nice. Maybe now you’ll listen to an order.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Greg grabbed a small tin of Vaseline from the inside pocket of his jacket before dropping it on the floor, something he always needed to carry as detective in homicide, dead bodies had a tendency to have an overwhelming stench and the Vaseline applied under the nose helped a great deal. He removed his wallet and took a condom from it (as a divorced man he liked to be sure just in case, looks like he was right to do it) and discarded the wallet on top of the jacket._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now if you’re a good boy I’ll prepare you first, if not I’ll just rip you open with my cock, understand?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a slight muffled grunt from Mycroft to show his approval. His erection throbbed and he moved his hips against the desk to try and gain some friction, he needed Greg, his words were teasing, he just needed his thick cock inside him now, he needed to be degraded and used on his desk._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah ah ah, did I say you could move?” Greg moved back to him and gave another slap of his ass. “Behave.” He hissed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Taking the tin of Vaseline, Greg used it to slick his fingers. Mycroft hadn’t obeyed his orders so Greg in turn refused to tease him too long. Rubbing the lubricant covered fingers over his puckered hole, Greg slipped the first finger in, fighting the resistance, grinning as he watched Mycroft wriggle slightly. Quickly he added the second before the man beneath him had time to adjust._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tight arse, rather surprising with the rod you keep up it all the fucking time.” Greg hissed as he thrust the fingers deep inside him causing a muffled yelp from Mycroft. He moved his fingers rhythmically, purposely avoiding the prostate in order to prolong the politician’s need. It wasn’t until he forced in his third finger that he finally gave Mycroft the treat of sensation. The way he moved and moaned made Greg’s erection throb and beg to be released, it was utterly filthy and so unlike the stuck up man he was used to all these years._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Want more, do you?” he teased as he slowly caressed the sensitive bundle of nerves, “Well, Mycroft, listen closely… I don’t fucking care. This isn’t about you, you’re just a hole to fuck. I don’t care if you enjoy it, I don’t even care if you like it, you’re just my fuck toy, just a place to come.” His thrusting increased with each harsh word until he finally pulled out, leaving Mycroft empty and wanting._ _ _ _ _ _

______Greg fumbled with his trousers, pulling them down to his thighs and releasing his erection, swollen, thick and dripping pre-come. He quickly rolled on the condom and covered it with a good coating of the Vaseline before lining himself up. “Just my fuck toy.” He repeated as he forced his cock into Mycroft’s reluctant body, stretching him wider than his fingers had before. Greg didn’t give Mycroft much time to adjust to the intrusion, he thrust deep inside him, harder and harder with each stroke._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mycroft moaned into the handkerchief in his mouth, rather glad for it, his office had a level of soundproofing but the way the Inspector was pounding into him, he knew he would likely be heard if ungagged. He tugged on the restraints around his wrist, desperate to touch himself, earning another spank from Greg and a deep thrust to go along with it._ _ _ _ _ _

______The office was filled with muffled moans, skin slapping skin and Greg’s heavy breathing as he fucked Mycroft the way he had been dreaming of since their last meeting. It was rough and god was it good. Greg considered touching Mycroft, he also considered leaving him fucked and unable to come himself, he still wasn’t quite sure just how he was going to deal with the demanding smug git. After a small angle change each trust hit off Mycroft’s prostate, eliciting wanton groans of pleasure from the writing bureaucrat._ _ _ _ _ _

______Greg spoke in a breathy voice, “You’re fucking filthy, Mycroft. Dirty little slut. I’m going to come inside you and watch as it drips down your thigh.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______With the noises from Mycroft and the tight warmth around his prick, Greg knew he couldn’t last much longer. The way Mycroft was coming undone it was clear he was in the same position. Mycroft’s hips bucked in time with Greg’s, he knew exactly why, the smart ass was trying to rut his erection against the desk. Greg though about reprimanding him but the feeling of the growing orgasm stopped him and he continued ploughing into the man, chasing his own pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _

______What completely surprised him and caught him off guard was the louder noise that came from Mycroft and his inner walls gripping Greg’s shaft tighter. Fuck, the gorgeous man was coming. That threw Greg over the edge and he came deep inside Mycroft’s arse, pumping as the come filled the elder Holmes until he collapsed on his back, body slaked and limp._ _ _ _ _ _

______The gag was left in Mycroft’s mouth until Greg was ready. He pulled out of the man and pulled a tissue from the box on Mycroft’s table, cleaning himself off and wrapping the condom in another tissue, leaving it on the large mahogany desk to spite Mycroft before fixing his clothes. He removed the tie from Mycroft’s wrists and freed him from the burden of the gag._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Clean yourself up, slut. I’m done with you for today…or should I leave you like that and call your pretty little assistant in?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, please, don’t.” Mycroft stood up, feeling the warmed lubricant seep from him and trickle down his thighs as his own release covered his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______Greg laughed as he saw the semen on Mycroft’s suit, “Might want to clean that quickly or everyone will know what Mr Holmes has been up too.” He tutted and watched Mycroft attempt to save dignity as he slipped into his private washroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______Greg collected his jacket and wallet from the floor and left with a smile on his face leaving Mycroft used, abused and cleaning the evidence of their tryst. Taking out his phone he stared at the picture of Mycroft bound and ass in the air, already excited for the next order Mycroft had for him._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I gave it a go because I love Mystrade and love a bit of anger


End file.
